smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapper And Siobhan's Day At The Beach
"Tapper And Siobhan's Day At The Beach" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One day Siobhan invited Tapper to join her at the beach on Smurfette Island, which he gladly accepted. They have been spending a lot of time getting to know each other, and Tapper was getting used to somebody calling him by his birth name Naomhán after years of being called Tapper. He didn't mind that it was Siobhan who was calling him Naomhán, for she was able to pronounce his name correctly. As soon as the two settled down on the beach with their blankets and gear, Siobhan commented, "I have noticed that you always like to smurf a shirt or a vest even when there's no point for a male Smurf to do so, Naomhán." "Ah, yes, it's been such a habit for me that I don't even think much about it, my dear Siobhan," Tapper said as looked at himself still wearing the green tank top with his shorts. "But I do wonder why you must insist on smurfing it when it's just us two together like this," Siobhan said. "Me, insist on wearing a shirt with you, Siobhan?" Tapper said. "I don't see a problem when it comes to just smurfing around you, my dear. It's just that...I never feel entirely comfortable smurfing without a shirt in front of my fellow Smurfs." "You're ashamed of how you look compared to your fellows?" Siobhan asked. "Well, I admit that there really isn't much of a difference between my appearance and that of my fellow Smurfs, Siobhan," Tapper said. "But when I smurf at myself and then smurf at some of my fellow Smurfs like Hefty, Tuffy, Duncan, and even Empath, I find myself feeling...somewhat unattractive in comparison." "But you're not out to attract anyone, are you, Naomhán?" Siobhan asked. "When it was just us male Smurfs, it was hardly the case," Tapper answered. "It was only when Smurfette came into being that I ever smurfed into this problem, and I happen to know that Smurfette is very attracted to how her fellow Smurfs look. I often smurfed stories from them that they can't seem to escape her gaze whenever she smurfs by them." "Oh, really?" Siobhan said with a slight laugh. "I can't see a Smurf like you ever being so afraid of how a Smurfette might look at you." "It's not that I don't have a sense of vanity, Siobhan, for I often try to smurf myself in the best physical shape possible, for which I have my friends Hefty and Duncan to thank," Tapper said. "But the one thing I've been smurfed from my youth is that you always smurf yourself like a gentlesmurf when you're smurfing in the tavern smurfing your customers or smurfing with your friends outside it." "I do think you look attractive in your tie and vest, Naomhán," Siobhan said. "But since it's just us two on the beach, I think that you can let yourself go of having to smurf a shirt at least just once with me." Tapper thought about what she said for a moment. "Well, since it's just the two of us together like this, my dear, I guess that I can smurf you the pleasure of seeing me with a little less clothing." And with that, Tapper pulled off his tank top. "So what do you think of me without my shirt?" Siobhan smiled. "I think that you really look smurfy, and I don't think that it makes you smurf any less of a gentlesmurf to me." Tapper laughed a bit nervously. "I wouldn't think that I would still be seen as a gentlesmurf when I'm smurfing much less clothing on." "That's just what I see in you, Naomhán, that even if you're entirely without clothes, you're not entirely without the heart and soul of a true gentlesmurf," Siobhan said. "I would be pleased to become your wife someday." "And I would be honored to become your husband when the time smurfs for us to be united together as husband and wife," Tapper said. "Well, we've got a whole day ahead of us to enjoy ourselves before we return to our daily village tasks, Naomhán," Siobhan said. "You want to join me for a swim?" "Oh, absosmurfly, my dear Siobhan," Tapper said as the both of them got up from their blankets and headed for the water. ----- Later on, back in the Smurf Village, Empath and Duncan noticed that Tapper was returning without wearing a shirt. He was also whistling the Smurf song as he went to his tavern to rest in his sleeping quarters. "So how was your day spent with Siobhan at the beach, Tapper?" Empath asked. Tapper sighed with a big smile on his face. "Oh, what a blessed afternoon it was being with the fair maiden of Smurfette Village, Empath. It just makes me wish that I could soon be married to her so that I could enjoy her company some more." "Really, laddie?" Duncan said with a raised eyebrow. "So what's smurfing you back from marrying the lass?" "She's just not ready to receive the Almighty's Son as her Lord and Savior yet, Duncan," Tapper said. "I don't want to smurf any pressure on her, and she does feel the same way that I do about marriage, but she just needs some time to smurf this thing through about becoming a believer." "This smurf senses that Siobhan doesn't have any problems with the faith that you believe in, Tapper," Empath said. "But for neither of you to marry until she does become a believer...you're willing to sacrifice that chance of happiness for the sake of her eternal soul?" "I don't want to see her perish anymore than I would want to see either of you perish, my friends," Tapper said. "Nevertheless, I must not smurf in to the desires of the flesh when it is my calling to smurf a holy life among you Smurfs. I will pray that the Almighty will smurf her heart in the direction that He wants her to smurf, and that I will remain faithful to wait until it is that time when she becomes a beloved sister in the Lord." "I'd say that you'd be foolish to smurf that, Tapper, but if the Almighty is in charge of your life, I will not argue with it," Duncan said. "We will honor your decision to wait for Siobhan to become a believer before we start making any plans for a wedding, Tapper," Empath said. "I am pleased that you would smurf that, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "But if we were to become married, I would like Father Doyle from outside the forest to be our minister, if that's permissible." "A human to minister a wedding for a Smurf couple?" Duncan said. "Now there's a first." "We can talk to Papa Smurf about this, Tapper," Empath said. "I don't see why he would refuse such a thing if it's keeping with the tenets of your faith." Tapper smiled. "I know that I can count on you, Empath. May the Almighty bless you in your deeds, my friend." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles